


You Are The Dreamer (And We Are The Dream)

by sarahatthecrisco



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Could be friendship - Freeform, Gen, basically just cuddly clemmings, could be established relationship, you can have whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahatthecrisco/pseuds/sarahatthecrisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“M’tired,” Luke yawned against Michael’s collarbone, lip ring brushing his skin gently.</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have been wrestling Calum?”</p><p>“Maybe you should shut up.” Luke pressed himself closer to Michael, which in the past would have been nice, but instead was slightly suffocating. </p><p>“Hey, let’s get up and take a nap in bed,” Michael told him softly, patting Luke’s thigh. The younger boy stayed where he was though, eyelashes fluttering as his breathing slowed. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, bitch, you’re too heavy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Dreamer (And We Are The Dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punknouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/gifts).



> basically this happened because my girl and I were talking about how Luke is like a big dog that thinks it's still a lap dog. it's a bit short but i think it gets the point across?

Once upon a time, cuddling with Luke was Michael’s favorite thing to do.

Not that he didn’t still love it. It was probably one of his favorite things to do, alongside playing video games and taking naps. Luke was warm and his embrace felt like magic after a long day; he couldn’t really explain it, but Michael just felt right when Luke was around. He loved curling himself around the younger boy, arms wrapped around his shoulders or waist with Luke snuggling into his chest.

Everything was all well and good until Luke started growing again. At first it was subtle, him soon matching Michael’s height, which was fine. Luke could carry on climbing into Michael’s bed and into his arms, or wrapping himself around the older boy and burying his face into Michael’s neck with no problem. 

But then Luke kept growing. No one was really sure how tall he was anymore, but Michael watched as he and Calum wrestled on the floor, and he was pretty sure Luke was 50% limbs. Everything of his had expanded; long legs, long torso, and broad shoulders. It was weird for Michael to be the smallest in the band now –he was a bit taller than Ash, but even he had gotten absurdly broad as well- and he wasn’t a big fan of how tiny his bandmates made him feel. 

After a few more minutes, Ash and Calum left to meet someone or other for writing, leaving Michael lounging on the sofa and Luke spread out on the floor. Completely contrary to his personality, Luke’s body took up so much space, feet actually tucking under the coffee table due to lack of space. Michael’s glance switched between the movie on TV and the boy lying on the floor for a while, until suddenly Luke stood up and made his way to the couch, moving Michael’s arms so he could climb up into the older boy’s lap. His final resting place was with his feet on the outside of Michael’s thigh, arms around Michael’s shoulders and face pressed to his neck. Luke did his best to scrunch up to fit, and in Michael’s arms, he seemed like the same Luke from year 9.

“Can I help you?” Michael asked, laughing lightly as he brought his hands back up to circle around Luke. Luke mumbled something against his neck, and he ran his fingers over the small of the boy’s back as he answered, “speak up, cuddlebug.”

“M’tired,” Luke yawned against Michael’s collarbone, lip ring brushing his skin gently.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been wrestling Calum?”

“Maybe you should shut up.” Luke pressed himself closer to Michael, which in the past would have been nice, but instead was slightly suffocating. 

“Hey, let’s get up and take a nap in bed,” Michael told him softly, patting Luke’s thigh. The younger boy stayed where he was though, eyelashes fluttering as his breathing slowed. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, bitch, you’re too heavy.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Luke rolled off of Michael’s lap, tucking himself into the corner of the couch instead. Michael barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he tried to get Luke up from the couch, pulling him up and leading him towards his bedroom. After exchanging his jeans for sweatpants, Michael tried to tuck him into bed, but as pulled into the covers instead.

“Stay, I’m cuddly,” Luke whined, turning over to sprawl himself over Michael. It took some adjusting, as they didn’t fit together quite the same anymore, but they eventually found a position were Luke could comfortably fit on Michael’s chest without squishing him. 

“This is nice,” Luke mumbled, fingers twisting lightly in Michael’s sweater.

Michael hummed in agreement, one hand curling over Luke’s hip as the other ran over his back. “Maybe if you stopped growing this would be easier,” he joked, pressing a kiss to Luke’s hair. 

“I can’t stop it!” He protested, covering his face. “I liked being the smallest, now it’s like I’m a big target. I’m clumsy enough without having legs that forget how long they are.”

“It’s true, your legs go on for days, they’re great.” Michael nodded to himself. 

Luke snorted, curling closer as though he wished to become one with Michael’s sweater. “I hate it.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re here to like everything about you, even if your stupid legs don’t fit in my lap anymore.”


End file.
